


The Teacher's Aide

by bellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, jasper/clarke/raven/monty family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarke/pseuds/bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke felt herself flush at the thought of him. The way he sat lazily in his chair, but was obviously thinking deeply. The way he’d come to class that one time with his dark hair still wet; he’d mentioned something about coming straight from the gym, and it had taken Clarke a good, whole day to force herself to stop thinking about him so sweaty and glistening and –</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teacher's Aide

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys. So this is the result of a work-free Monday. At the moment it's just a one shot, as I have a different idea for a multi chapter. That said, there's no guarantee this won't stay as a one shot. Who knows. I just love domestic!100. Enjoy! x

Several things occurred to Clarke the moment she walked through the door. Her normally quiet, drama-free and empty, she might add, apartment was none of those things. With her key still in the lock and her heavy book bag threatening to fall off her shoulder, Clarke scanned the room and deduced just what, exactly, had gone wrong in the last three hours.

When she’d left for her lecture, her living area come kitchen was tidy, with the dishes washed and drying on the rack. The TV had been off, the windows closed and the door to her bedroom shut tight. Oh, and her three best friends had not been present.

An Xbox had seemingly materialized out of nowhere, and her couch was currently occupied by two guys and girl, all of whom had a slice of pizza in one hand and a gaming controller in the other. Clarke surveyed the scene, and briefly pursed her lips, before deciding that she wouldn’t be able to beat them. She dropped her bag inside the door and closed it behind her, then marched over to where Jasper, Monty and Raven were engrossed in a very competitive wrestling match on the Xbox.

‘No, no, no – come on, Jasper! She’s kicking our ass!’ Monty yelled, but Jasper was too busy stuffing a slice of pizza into his mouth to care. He was laughing through his food.

Raven fist pumped triumphantly. She slid closer to Monty on the couch so Clarke could sit down. Jasper moved to the floor as Raven threw her arm around Monty’s shoulder pityingly. ‘Sorry bud. I own this game.’

‘Whatever,’ Monty said, pouting. The others laughed at him.

Clarke let out a loud sigh and let her head lull onto the back of the couch. As much as she’d sometimes like a warning that she’d be returning to a full house, she had to admit that it always perked her right up to see her little quasi-family waiting for her. Particularly that day; her lecture had been on the developing methods of treating chemical injuries, and while it had been interesting, Clarke had scarcely been able to pay attention. From where he sat on the floor, Jasper did the same and nudged her knee with his head. She peered down at him.

‘You alright big guy?’

Clarke peered at him and smirked. ‘Big guy?’

‘Textbook parent speak,’ said Monty, crunching a potato chip loudly.

‘Was he there again?’ Raven asked, putting her feet up on Clarke’s lap.

They’d been friends for three months, and while that seemed quick it was the kind of friendship that was struck up instantly. In short, they were both dating the same guy; Finn Collins, hair extraordinaire. He was gorgeous, and lovely and a good guy, until he wasn’t. Clarke had been besotted, until she met Raven. They’d both decided to surprise Finn for his birthday with some… questionable attires. Clarke was in her finest black underwear, covered up with an unseasonably warm trench coat, and Raven was dressed much the same but in red, not black, and with a long leather coat.

After a few minutes deliberation as they waited for Finn to answer the door, the pair quickly realized they were both there for the same reason, and, while Clarke felt her stomach plummet, Raven cracked her knuckles. As soon as Finn answered the door, Raven jabbed him hard in the gut and he crumpled to the floor. Tossing her hair, Raven had invited Clarke for a drink and the rest was history.

‘I saw him last week at the garage,’ said Raven. ‘He kept apologizing, and I kept thinking about leaving a spanner imprint on his forehead.’ Clarke sniggered at this, but Raven’s hand was soon on her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. ‘He was an ass. But it’s okay to miss him.’

‘Really?’ Clarke asked, blowing out the air from her cheeks. ‘Alright then.’ She looked around the room, trying to decide what task she could put her hands to. As long as her hands were busy, she didn’t have to time to think about much else, especially not stupid, two timing, hair gods.

‘How was the rest of the lecture, though?’ Monty asked, tossing a potato chip into his mouth. He winked at her.

‘Great, actually,’ Clarke said, standing up and setting about clearing empty pizza boxes.

‘Was the hot teacher’s aide there again?’ Raven asked, wiggling her eyebrows. She took the empty chip bag and a few empty glasses and followed Clarke through to the kitchen area. Clarke nodded. ‘Awesome. Did you give him your number?’

Clarke laughed. ‘Of course not. I don’t even know his name!’

Clarke felt herself flush at the thought of him. The way he sat lazily in his chair, but was obviously thinking deeply. The way he’d come to class that one time with his dark hair still wet; he’d mentioned something about coming straight from the gym, and it had taken Clarke a good, whole day to force herself to stop thinking about him so sweaty and glistening and –

‘Clarke? You still with me?’ Raven mocked.

She heard Raven, but she seemed quite far away. Clarke was reliving her lecture, and the small moments where she caught the aide’s eye and he caught hers, and the secret smiles they seemed to share here and there, and the look he gave the back of Finn’s head when Finn caught up to her in the hallway.

Clarke cleared her throat. ‘To be honest, he seems a little proud,’ she said, attempting to distance herself from _that_ image. ‘Sometimes when Sinclair is teaching us something, I can see him rolling his eyes in the back, and it’s distracting. Sinclair is a good lecturer. He’s a bit unsure sometimes, and he can mumble and ramble, but overall he’s fine. And the aide being so smug doesn’t help. It’s just distracting.’’

‘I’ll bet,’ said Raven.

She took over from Clarke with the clearing up and muttered something about ‘getting on that’. Clarke smiled. She was really, truly glad she had Raven. There were few people in the world that she could be so open and honest with, and given that their friendship began in the most awkward way ever it was ever so surprising that Raven turned out to be the best friend she’d ever had.

Clarke’s hand drifted absently to her other wrist, where she wore her father’s watch with pride. She often fiddled with it, undoing the strap and redoing it, turning it over in her hands. It was all she had left after the dreadful fire that had claimed her childhood home. Thankfully no one was hurt, but the house was a ruin and so her father gave it to her as a reminder that, even though they lost a lot, they didn’t lose everything. Clarke smiled faintly, but it soon dropped.

The watch wasn’t there.

‘No,’ she mumbled, looking down in horror at her bare wrist. ‘No, no, no!’

She was frantic, throwing up cushions and rugs and blankets, barrelling through and disrupting Jasper and Monty’s second go round on the Xbox. They jumped into action immediately, trailing after and around her, looking in depth for the watch. Raven opened numerous cupboards and even the refrigerator, but it was nowhere to be found.

‘When was the last time you had it?’ Jasper asked innocently enough.

Clarke threw her arms up. ‘I don’t know!’

‘Alright, relax Clarke,’ said Monty in soothing tones. ‘Do you want some Montybrew?’

‘No!’ Clarke’s voice was shrill.

‘We’ll find it, bud,’ said Raven, disappearing into bedroom.

‘I was on campus and walking around for a while and then I was in the lecture hall and –’ There was knock at the door then, but they all ignored it. ‘- then I grabbed a coffee right before class and I went into my bag; my bag, quick!’ she launched herself at it, but it was no use. ‘It’s not here!’ There was a second, slightly more urgent knock. ‘What am I going to do? My father gave it to me after I left home, and it’s been in our family for years and years and –’ A third, much louder knock came then, and Clarke wheeled around. She near wrenched it off its hinges.

‘What?!’ she demanded of the man standing opposite her. ‘What do you want?’

Clarke realized quickly that he was, in fact, the teacher’s aide. She was mortified. He raised an eyebrow, looking thoroughly unimpressed and held up a hand. Sitting in his palm, looking perfectly fine, was Clarke’s watch. ‘Clarke Griffin?’ he asked.

She gawped at him. ‘Where did you get this?’

‘You left it in the lecture hall,’ he said, fisting his hands into his pockets after she took it from him.

‘You brought it all the way here?’ Jasper asked, sounding slightly suspicious. He eyed the man warily.

Monty chimed in then. ‘How do you know where Clarke lives?’

‘I went to the housing office and asked,’ said the man, looking Monty and Jasper over tiredly. ‘Anything that gets handed in to lost and found just stays lost, and it looked old and has an engraving and I thought it was probably something you would want back,’ he finished, eyes trailing back to Clarke. ‘You should be more careful.’

She was looking at him, eyes lit up like Christmas. He turned to leave, but Clarke reached out and gently touched his arm. He stopped immediately. ‘Do you want to come in for a sec?’ she asked, smiling. ‘Coffee, or something? It’s the least I can do.’

Really, what were the odds? She’d thought something of him ever since she’d laid eyes on him in the first lecture, and now that he was here what harm would it do to maybe get to know him a little better? Clarke couldn’t be sure, but she thought she saw the faintest look of satisfaction cross his face. He turned inwards, slowly nodding his head, about to speak, when Raven finally made an appearance.

‘So, this is the teacher’s aide – Bellamy Blake?’ she said, mouth falling open. He looked just as surprised, and Clarke looked between them much the same way.

‘You know each other?’ she asked. Raven scratched the back of her neck, holding up a hand that told Bellamy they’d be just one second. She pulled Clarke over to the kitchen.

‘So, you remember the night we met, how we got drunk and stupid and you went home.’

‘Yeah,’ Clarke said.

‘You said you’d rather get some Montybrew, and I said I’d rather just get with someone?’

‘I remember.’

‘Well you remember when we met up later in the week and I said I had the best sex of my life that night?’ Raven said in hushed tones, looking mildly guilty.

‘Yeah.’ It took Clarke a moment to cue in, but when she did: ‘Are you serious? Bellamy Blake -  the teacher’s aide - was the best sex of your life?!’

Jasper cleared his throat, and only then did Clarke realize how loudly she had spoken. She turned slowly to the aide, whom she now knew as Bellamy Blake, hoping she’d know what to say when their eyes met. She didn’t, as it turned out, and her previous words hung in the air for a little while more. Clarke was blushing furiously. Bellamy looked rather pleased with himself, and mentioned having to pick up his sister.

‘We really need to stop doing this, Raven,’ Clarke muttered, never taking her eyes off Bellamy.

He ran his hand over his lips and then smirked. ‘I’m gonna head out. Thanks for the offer,’ he said to Clarke, ‘and for the sterling review,’ he said to Raven. She laughed.

Jasper closed the door behind him, and Monty emitted a low whistle. Raven threw her arm around Clarke’s shoulders. Clarke was busy trying to turn back time.

‘Well,’ said Raven. ‘At least now you know he’s worth going after.’

Clarke looked at her. Yes, she was definitely glad she had Raven, who managed to make her laugh even after the most embarrassing encounter of Clarke’s life yet.

 


End file.
